


珍糖果《秘密》续9

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 最近掉落不频繁，但这个系列应该还能续几次。





	珍糖果《秘密》续9

**Author's Note:**

> 最近掉落不频繁，但这个系列应该还能续几次。

JK ver.

也不是第一次不戴套了。  
但不知是不是因为之前闵玧其说要慢一点，田柾国就觉得这场性爱磨人又漫长了。

感官一百倍的灵敏，身体一万倍的服从。  
在金硕珍那里被点燃的引线爆炸在这一秒——太折磨了。  
田柾国呜咽着，伸手去抚开闵玧其掐在腰间的手。扔完避孕套以后，他就以这样的姿势被闵玧其抓住了。自己抬屁股，自己吃进去。  
闵玧其不紧不慢的，不会不给，也不会全给，全靠他自己骑在闵玧其身上讨要快感。

吃的时候不顺利。  
屁股夹着最前面的龟头滑了几下，并没有卡进去。田柾国有点急，干脆伸手握住闵玧其那根，“哥哥，你也帮帮忙。”  
“要我帮忙那得说点好话吧？”闵玧其一边说一边伸手在田柾国胸口捏了几下。  
“我、我吃不进去呀。”田柾国喘着气，“它老是要跑开。”  
闵玧其存心要逗他，“怎么就吃不进去了，又不是第一次吃——你的屁股倒是抬起来一点。”  
田柾国觉得自己太委屈了，他往前蹭了蹭亲到闵玧其的嘴，“哥哥......”  
“那换个姿势。”

闵玧其坐到了床边。  
这样一来田柾国没办法整个趴在他身上，而是乖乖地跪坐着，双腿分开两边膝盖夹在闵玧其的身体两侧轻轻用力。  
“抬屁股。”闵玧其捏捏田柾国的臀肉，“我发现你真是越来越娇气了——是不是就爱跟我撒娇？之前直播的时候不是做的挺好吗？骑枕头、玩玩具，到我这儿就开始耍赖皮，装不懂了吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国屁股微微抬起，“哥哥你扶住啊，我蹭到头了。”  
闵玧其嘴唇贴着田柾国的脖子伸出舌头舔了一下，“蹭到头就继续吃啊，我都喂到嘴边了。”

那股火已经憋了太久太久。  
田柾国抓住闵玧其的肩头往下一沉，顺顺当当把那一整根都吞了进去。“啊，哥哥。”  
“操。”闵玧其没想到他动作那么快，赶忙收了手，“痛不痛？”  
“不痛啊。”田柾国摇摇晃晃地前后蹭，“只是觉得好胀......哥哥摸摸我的肚子，是不是鼓起来了？”

田柾国渐渐得到了满足，但好像还不够。他毫无章节地抬屁股再坐下去，时快时慢一不小心就被龟头顶到了要命的地方——那一瞬间的快感炸裂，就像是往冰可乐扔了好几颗薄荷糖——快乐也让人麻痹。  
照理说是该停下来缓一缓再继续顶的，这样才能延续高潮来临前的快感。可田柾国刹不住了，发狠地接连用力，根本听不到闵玧其在说什么。他只觉得自己身上好烫好热，屁股里含着的那根也好烫好热，柔软和硬挺相互试探，每一下都像是最后一下.....田柾国搂紧了闵玧其，嘴里胡乱地叫喊着对方，“啊，哥哥......哥哥......好舒服，好舒服......再顶我......再来......闵玧其闵玧其闵玧其......你......嗯......闵玧其！”  
然后他射了。

田柾国的大脑一片空白，屁股还时不时地耸动一下。  
接着屁股上挨了几下，他从来不知道闵玧其的声音还能哑成这样——“你是不是没吃饱过？让你等一下也不听。现在射完爽了吗？恩？有多爽？怎么能前面滴水后面淌水的......你知道你里面有多湿吗？我他妈像是泡在温泉里。”

YK ver.

闵玧其没想到田柾国会主动成这样。

他的小腹上全是田柾国刚刚射出来的精液，而阴茎还插在里面。不戴套确实很舒服，没有任何阻碍似乎能操透任何地方。平时他都会刻意避开田柾国的敏感点，只在自己快射的时候才会死盯那一点刺激，所以在田柾国不小心自行撞上以后他的第一反应是掐住对方的腰让对方停止——

“乖，等一下。”闵玧其哄道，可田柾国像是听不到，伸手抱紧自己以后再一次抬屁股落下去找那一点。阴茎被肠肉绞着是真的舒服，所以闵玧其并没有强制性地不再配合。小朋友脸上都是汗在他身上蹭个不停，嘴里还要乱七八糟地说些骚话。  
自己的名字被连续叫了好几次，然后闵玧其感觉到田柾国的肠肉缩的更紧，龟头顶着的地方也被撞到充血微微鼓起——  
“闵玧其！”最后这声都有点像尖叫了，随着这一声叫喊，田柾国射了。

田柾国屁股还在摇，射精带给他的高潮余韵操纵了他的无意识动作。  
闵玧其伸手打了他的屁股，“你是不是没吃饱过？让你等一下也不听。现在射完爽了吗？恩？有多爽？怎么能前面滴水后面淌水的......你知道你里面有多湿吗？我他妈像是泡在温泉里。”这话一点不夸张，阴茎被绞紧以后就是充沛的体液涌出——“宝贝你泡过温泉吗？嗯？就是那种又湿又温暖的感觉。”  
“我、我没有。”田柾国被打了屁股以后又开始兴奋，“我没泡过。”

“有机会带你去。”闵玧其捏着他的下巴跟他接吻，“到时候你就能知道我是什么意思......要是你现在站起来，估计后面会流个不停吧？所以我只能帮你堵住，不然多羞啊，你说是不是？”  
田柾国闭着眼睛去追闵玧其的嘴，“要哥哥帮忙。”  
“嗯，哥哥在帮忙呢。”闵玧其笑笑，“你射过以后这里也太软了，感觉随便怎么操都不会坏，软软黏黏的好可爱。要是多插几根应该都没问题吧？”  
田柾国手指抓紧拳头，“不要，我不要。”

“都还吃着呢，说什么不要？”闵玧其手指摸到入口处压了压，“屁股外面都是你的水。”  
田柾国在强烈的快感中努力解释，“不是不要哥哥，是不要几根......我就要哥哥的......”  
“哥哥的什么？”闵玧其诱导他继续往下说。  
田柾国挺胸用自己立起来的乳尖去蹭闵玧其，“哥哥吃。”  
“先说是哥哥的什么。”闵玧其往他的乳尖上吹气，“不然我不吃。”

田柾国挣扎了许久，最终还是放弃了最后那么点理智，小声开口，“哥哥的鸡巴。”  
“我干死你算了。”闵玧其也不知道自己是怎么回事，明明想听到这句话的是他，听到以后受不了的也是他。他抱着田柾国换了姿势躺下，然后让田柾国抱着自己打颤又湿漉漉的腿，“你说你是不是想我干死你？”  
田柾国扬起脸，“那哥哥先射嘛，哥哥先射，里面那么湿了但是也没有哥哥的东西。”  
“所以这就是不戴套的好处，嗯？”闵玧其掐住他的脖子，“全都能射进去——”

Jin ver.

终于还有一天就能结束出差回家了。

金硕珍这几天真的是被田柾国折磨到不行——每天晚上田柾国总要留半个多小时跟他直播，也不多说话就是玩玩具或者夹枕头，还有一次只是黑屏哼哼，金硕珍都直接听着那声音硬了，然后跑去厕所自己打手枪。

[哥哥最喜欢的领带是哪一条？]  
夜宵还没吃完，金硕珍就收到了这样一条没头没脑的信息。  
很快田柾国又发来一张照片，照片上是拉开的衣柜和他一条条整理好挂在架子上的领带。田柾国左手随意勾了一条，指甲干干净净的。

[黑色暗纹那条。]  
金硕珍以为田柾国只是晚自习回家以后无聊，于是如实答了。  
[这条吗？]  
[真好看，我也喜欢。]  
田柾国发完这两句就又没影了。

金硕珍跟一起参会新认识的朋友吃饭，酒也喝了一点。等他注意到后来田柾国发来的照片已经过了好一会儿。田柾国光着身子，连内裤都没有穿，脖子上胡乱绕着那条黑色暗纹的领带。  
照片下面还有一条语音。  
“哥哥你猜我要干什么？哥哥的领带有哥哥的味道，光是想到这一点我就已经很难受了。”

金硕珍猛地站起来，“我有事先回去。”  
同桌的人不解，“啊？这就要走？什么事这么急？”  
“家事。”金硕珍无意解释太多，“这顿我请，你们慢慢吃。”

好在吃夜宵的地方离酒店不算远，金硕珍刷卡进了房间，第一件事就是向田柾国发去视频邀请。  
可田柾国拒绝了，拒绝以后又发来一张照片，那是弄上了精液的床单。  
“哥哥好慢啊......刚才我躺在哥哥床上，闻着哥哥的味道，都没怎么弄就射了......这次射的好多好多又很黏，床单应该很难洗。”  
金硕珍快要失去耐心，听完语音以后又邀请对方视频，这次田柾国接受了，不过和以往不同，这次他没有用手机而是开了电脑摄像头。

还是一丝不挂的。  
田柾国一丝不挂的出现在金硕珍面前，领带窄的那部分随意地缠绕在宽的那一端，然后冲着摄像头笑了。  
“小坏蛋。”金硕珍凑过去，“为什么不等我？”  
田柾国舔舔嘴角，“不是我不等哥哥，是哥哥的味道太好闻了，我一过来就硬了。不信你自己看——”田柾国往前坐了点，“现在还硬着。”  
“所以你用我的领带做了什么坏事？”金硕珍问道。  
田柾国笑嘻嘻地开口，“本来是想包着弄的，但好像没用上。”  
“再弄一次。”金硕珍命令他，“我跟你一起。”

“我不要。”田柾国摇摇头，却在看到金硕珍脱裤子以后突然来了兴趣。“哇，哥哥也硬的好快——唔，西裤是不是都湿了？”  
“你说呢？明知故问。”金硕珍伸手握着阴茎套弄两下，“回来的路上都一直硬着。你要不要试试？”  
田柾国扯了扯领带，用宽的那边小心翼翼包住了自己的龟头，“啊，用领带原来是这种感觉。好滑啊......”可他手里一用力，领带另一端就滑下去了，田柾国懊恼地嘟囔几句，随即把另外一端塞进了自己嘴里，“我含着哥哥。我含着哥哥，可以吗？”  
金硕珍想立刻见到这个人，然后一点一点好好地把他干透。


End file.
